Magical Fixation
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Witch Isabella Swan moves to Forks so she can continue her fixation with making unforgivable spells no one knows about her little obsession but she has reason. But will a meeting with a stranger and past acquaintances mix up her plans?Full summary inside


ϪϻϝϪ ~Page ~

_Witch Isabella Swan moves to Forks so she can continue her fixation with making unforgivable spells, no one knows about her little obsession but she has reason. Bella is like Harry Potter in many ways, but Bella has a different way of defeating the dark Lord, one that will make sure he will never be alive again. But will a meeting with a stranger and past acquaintances mix up her plans?_

Magical Fixation

_Chapter 1-Complexity_

"Bella I don't think this is a good idea" I rolled my eyes,

"Of course it isn't but I have to go Hermione, and you know it. And the best way to do that is to go whilst Ron and Harry are asleep, I've left them notes" I told her while peeking out the castle curtains,

"Why are you so fidgety?" I sighed,  
>"I can't tell you that, I would if I could, trust me. I feel like Atlas right now" Hermione gave me a sad look gracing her soft features,<p>

"Be back soon ok?" she pulled me in for a hug, I picked up my luggage and fastened my cloak, held my wand tightly in my right hand and flipped my hood up.

"I'll only be gone as long as necessary, no little no less; I promise"

I don't usually lie, but that had to be done. Of course it did, they didn't know me. And I didn't know myself. Not until a year ago, not until Dumbledore found me, not until I was shoved a stick and told to do magic, not until I found out my old life was gone. And I had no way of getting it back.

I shoot myself out of my brooding and smiled at Hermione,

"You've been a good friend, you all have. Make sure you know that, make sure you all do" I said looking around the room, the fire crackling away, the warm chocolate coloured chairs vacant.

"Why do you say that like it's a goodbye?"

"Because it is?" I said weakly attempting sarcasm, I wasn't in the mood for a deep conversation, but I wasn't in the mood for a light one either.

"I'll see you soon, remember to keep contact"

"I will" I can't believe I'm lying like this, to my _best_ friends. I hugged her once more before heading towards the door,

"Bella?" I turned around and nodded at a tearful Hermione,  
>"Be careful"<p>

ϪϻϝϪ

I stood outside the house that was like a second home, I felt a pang of guilt for harry, he didn't have a place like this anymore, and I was going to kill them all for it. No one deserves what the death eaters do, but no one can stop them, not yet anyway.

Billy Black was my godfather, and I remember the day of my departure perfectly, even if I was only a 7 years old.

"_Bella, I don't know where you're going, and I can't stop this. But if you ever need anything, in any kind of trouble, I'm less fragile than I look. And plus Jake will have a speciality of his own. Now off you go, and no tears, this is an adventure…remember that"_

I had thrown a tantrum minutes before as the cloaked figure had come to the house, I had hid behind the sofa, I knew they wanted me; but they had found me, told me I needed to go with them. Of course I was going to refuse! What did they expect me to do? Run into their open arms? Enough of that, this is the present, not the past.

I slowly walked up to the house, took a deep breath and rapped quickly on the wood,

"Comin'" smiled at the sound, I hadn't seen my best friend in so long, it's just a sick kind of irony that I had to leave my other best friends behind. The door opened and Jacobs jaw dropped,

"B-bella?" I smiled softly,

"Hey Jake" he shook his head and a grin swept over his face, he pulled me in for a hug, took my bag and started talking about how much he missed me, and that he wanted to show me his garage. This was the easy going life I longed for, I mean seriously, how come some people get life on a platinum platter and other have to run around their whole life for peace like that? That's not sharing, right? It's just like people with musical talent, I mean seriously, would it kill em' to share the fairy dust? Probably, but that's beside the point.

"Dad!" Jake shouted,

"What now Jake, I swear if I have to show you how to work the washing machine one more time-" Billy came into view just around the corner of the kitchen,

"It's been a long time Billy" I said as I bent down to hug him,

"Too long" I smiled as I pulled away from him,

"Jacob can you start dinner? I want to catch up with Bella" Jacob narrowed his eyes,

"That's not fair!" I chuckled under my breath,

"How about after dinner we go look at your garage, then we can catch up" I suggested,

"Yeah, ok" Jacob said, his voice lighter, happier than before.

Billy wheeled out into the garden,

"Bella, why are you here? I doubt those people would have let you go" Billy said with no malice or unkindness, just worry, and concern.

"Billy, I don't know if I can tell you. Give me a minutes" he nodded, his face too full of understanding for me to not be suspicious, how could he relate so well?

I took out my phone and called the ministry, begging Mr. Weasley was there to put me through, I knew this wasn't his area but he could help. They all knew the same thing, it's just some ass holes could smooth talk their way to the top with exactly the same qualifications as good men like Mr. Weasley.

"Hello?" I let out a sigh,

"Mr. Weasley? I need your help" my voice hushed,

"Bella? Why aren't you asleep? Ron better be getting some rest-"

"I'm not at Hogwarts anymore, or in the safe house, that's my problem" I had to remember to stay quiet,

"Bella, I don't understand"

"Listen, is there any way I can tell a muggle about me?" I said hopefully, I could hear Mr. Weasley scratching is head of ginger hair.

"I suppose you could, but only if they know about mythical creatures before you tell them. It's a small risky loop hole buts it's all I got" I could worship his right now, I'm not even kidding,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated,

"Ok then, be safe Bella" why does everyone say that?

"Thank you soooo much, say hello to everyone for me?" I don't know when, or _if_ I'll get to do it myself again…

"Sure thing, now I'd better be on my way, see you soon" not likely Mr. Weasley,

"Yeah, see you soon" there I go lying again.

I turned back to a confused looking Billy,

"I can tell you everything Billy, where I went, why I went, what and who those people were that took me away, but…you need to tell me if you know anything first" Billy wasn't catching on, but if I said I straight out, _"Do you know anything mythical or magical exists?"_ then I could still get in trouble…and by trouble I mean death.

"Ok, Billy, think about it this way do you know your legends?"

"Yes" he said tight lipped, with an almost defensive tone…I wonder…

"Well do you know _anything_…about that particular…subject? You know reality wise?" this was hard, Billy's eyes flashed with acknowledgement,

"Bella I don't know what you're-"

"Billy, an eye for an eye…" I reminded him,

"I just remember I have to talk to some people, we'll speak during dinner"

We ate dinner talking about old memories, new memories and things we should do together. Jake wanted me to meet his friends, I smiled at that, most guys wouldn't be seen dead with a girl as their friend, only interested in girlfriends. That's what it was like these days.

There was an eerie string of what sound like wolf calls,

"You never mentioned wolves were back in the woods" I said the Billy, turning just in time to see the fleeting look he and Jacob shared.

"Oh yeah, they've been there for a few years now, Jacob didn't you say you were meeting Sam and Embry this lunch" he said with a pointed look, this seemed a little staged…

"Oh! I forgot, I'll go say sorry now, see ya later Bells" yep definitely staged, but why?

"Billy, stop pretending" he gave me a bashful look,

"I can't tell you anything until tomorrow Bella, I'm sorry. Do you know what school you're going too? I'd don't know if the res has any spaces…" I shrugged,

"I don't mind, I've finished school, and learnt a few more subjects then what's on the syllabus' at the schools nearby" I smiled at my inside joke, _yeah a few more subjects...deadly subjects that would probably send the muggle health and safety officers up the wall, round the bend and to the supermarket. _

"Ok, then" he looked at me suspiciously, like if he stared long enough at my forehead he'd be able to read my thoughts, _you wish_. I wonder if there are any mythical creatures around here, I was going to find out,

"Hey Billy?" he looked up from his plate,  
>"Can I go for a walk? I won't be long"<p>

"I suppose so, stay close though, ok?" I nodded and got up, quickly washed the plates and the set them on the drying rack,

"You didn't need to do that"

"And you didn't need to take me in" I countered, he held his hands up in defeat,

"Ok, ok, off you go, don't be too late back either" I nodded and jogged to the spare room to pick up my emergency wand, just uncase I lost my actual wand that was securely wedged in the back pocket of my black jeans. I looked at my broom; I shook my head and hid it in the wardrobe behind my newly hanged clothes.

I smiled and waved at Billy before walking out the door and across the road. I looked left and right, I took left. I wanted to see my old house, my mothers and father's house.

I didn't get there though, of course I wouldn't. It ghosted towards an unknowing couple, sat on a bench just on the outskirts of la push. Its barely there shape concealed in black wisps of smoky cloth, _dementor._

I took a deep breath, its exposure or two soulless people. I think I'll take exposure. I pointed my wand steadily at the soul sucking demon,

"Expecto Patronum!" I called, my voice ringed through the silence, a dome of light expanded into the chilly night air, hitting the dementor away as it feeds on it, the shield working effectively as I recall my happiest memory…

"_Mummy! Look!" I ran on the linoleum floor, my pink plastic jelly sandals flapping on the floor as I ran to my mother, _

"_That wonderful Bella!" she called and picked me up, spinning me around, Daddy appeared in the kitchen, a stick in his hand and a worried look on my face,_

"_Daddy look I painted a picture!" I said and held up my A3 painting proudly, _

"_It's positively tremendous Bells" I smiled and reached for him, his arms encased me in a way only a father could, or a mother. The way that made you warm and safe and loved, not the fragile kind of teenage love, but the secure love that would never let go. The love that every little girl wants to find in her prince charming_.

I heard screaming and that brought me back to the present, the dementor had gone and my shield had slowly made its way back to me. I looked over at the couple properly for the first time; one was a very tall muscled man, a serious face as he held the woman at his side to his chest. From what I could see of the woman her skin was dark just like the man's, a very similar colour to Billy's and Jake's and three long scars marked the side of her face, pulling down the right side of her expression.

I ran over and knelt over them,

"Are you ok?" I asked them hurriedly,

"Why did you do that? You could have killed us!" the man barked, I ignored his tone,

"It was that or have your soul sucked out, take your pick" I muttered to him quickly as I check to woman over, she didn't seem hurt, I think the shock of it must just got a bit to much. I nodded to myself,

"I'm sorry, it's just it looked like you were trying to hurt us, not protect us. May I know your name?"

"Can I know yours?" I t was dangerous giving them my name, there was only one bella that could sum up a Patronus in the wizarding world, only and handful had been taught, and only for a short while had females been taught at all.

"I'm Sam, and this is Emily"

"Bella, Bella Swan" I shook his outstretched hand,

"So you're the Bella the Blacks are fixated with?" I shrugged,

"I guess so" I blushed,

"That's what you get for behind Billy's god daughter though, unconditional fathers love" I joked and he chuckled,

"Well it was lovely to meet you Bella, thank you"

"Um…one more thing, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to billy, he doesn't know this part of my life, I was taken away a long time ago, to learn that side of my life and I haven't got a chance to tell him yet" Sam nodded in understanding,

"He's so uptight though" I muttered,

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell about what I am unless the person I'm telling already knows about the mythical, but he won't admit anything to me. I was so sure he knew _something_ but he won't say anything, so I guess I was wrong" I shrugged, Sam lay a hand on my shoulder as his arm draped around Emily's shoulders,

"It'll work out" I hate it when people say that.

I opted out of going to my parents' house, it would take too long to walk and if I was being honest I was a little scared; to go back to past memories that would bring the horrid with them.

So instead I'm walking through the woods, I don't know where I am or how far away I am but I know that once this is over I'll have a clear head. I just know it. I kicked a stone and it hit a tree a few meters away. I blinked and realized I was crying, I roared in rage and shot a stream of light at the tree, I groaned as it crashed to the ground, leaves cracking as it did so.

I made my own spells, no one knew, it sounded mad to be honest. You see all the spells we know were based on this one guys formula, no one can find the formula though, he never spoke of it, or wrote it down he just…_disappeared_ one day, and never returned. Rumours went round that he was a warewolf or he had been killed, murdered, assassinated but nothing fit.

Anyway, no one can crack the format-so to speak-of spells and everyone just left it at that, but I cracked it one day, Snape had been having another rant at me for not working at the same pace as everyone else, it wasn't my fault I had finished. I had begun to mess about a bit, dabbling with a few things I had left over, and had actually made a spell. Small yes, but it worked, my first spell, Sanguis subsisto. To stop blood circulation, yes my finger had gone blue, and yes if found out would probably be an unforgivable spell but this was _my_ spell, to kill everyone who has ever hurt one of my friends or family.

I heard a faint rustling and froze on the spot, I looked around the fallen tree to see a woman with caramel hair, looking very motherly as she held a sobbing stunning blond, even if her face was distraught as she cried and occasionally pulled her face up from her hands.

I stood absolutely still, their faces were pale, and their eyes yellow; they were vampires. I knew little about them, but I don't think I should be to close. I knew red eyed vampires drink human blood, so hopefully I'm not to appetizing,

"Audiens complete" I whispered as low as I could using one of my spells to increase hearing range, I don't think they could hear me whisper over her sobs…I wonder if they can hear my heart beat,

"Esme, it's just so hard sometimes!" the blond cried,

"Shh, Rosalie what set you off? Was it that little girl? I told you to stay away from the playground it will just make it harder for you" Rosalie sniffled,

"But Esme, I didn't she came to _me!_ I couldn't just walk away! Alice doesn't remember, you have all of us and I have nothing, all I have is my hopes and dream of having children running round my feet!" I didn't know vampires couldn't have children; that must be tough, Rosalie seemed to be truly distraught, who imagined creatures of the night could be maternal…

"You'll get through this Rose, fate has a way of working things out"

"Esme, you've been saying that about Edward for the past 100 years, it hasn't made a difference" Esme pursed her lips,

"It may take time, but Edward will find his soul mate and you will find a chance to express your maternal instincts" Rosalie looked defiant but nodded. From what I understood the main goal for a vampire was to find their soul mate, and whoever this Edward was, I should think waiting for 100 years was long enough. Maybe I could make a little spell to help him, and maybe one to help Rosalie as well.

I may not know them, they may be something animalistic I should avoid, but that doesn't mean a text book has to be right, they seem pretty humane to me and I will help everyone and anyone. Human or not, that wouldn't matter to me and never would.

I guess I was wrong about this little trip clearing my head.

ϪϻϝϪ

_So…what did you think? Let me know if you like it or not, I'll start writing the next chapter when and If I get to 5 reviews. Hopefully I'll be speaking to you soon. _

_XxSashaxX _

ϪϻϝϪ ~Page ~


End file.
